


A Speedy Overnight with Sophie

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Eggsyobsessed's Flufftober Prompts 2020 [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Babies, Babysitting, Cute Kids, Fluff, Grandparents & Grandchildren, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Merlin and Eggsy have their granddaughter overnight, for the first time, to give their son and daughter-in-law a break. They've watcher her before, have experience with babies from raising their son, but forgot just how quick babies can be...once mobile.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Eggsyobsessed's Flufftober Prompts 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952008
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Flufftober 2020





	A Speedy Overnight with Sophie

**Author's Note:**

> For day 6 of the flufftober event.
> 
> Prompt: Quicksilver (which took some thought how I'd work that into fic, but it was rather easy once I got started)

“I can’t thank you guys enough for this.” Their son, Alexander, was over, handing off various bags and supplies that an infant would need. “Julie and I are in desperate need of a night alone.” He clutched the small, dark brown curly haired baby to his chest for a moment. “Even if we’ll miss her dearly.”

Merlin smiled around Eggsy, who made desperate grasps to collect the baby from their son. The lad looked as if giving Sophie up would both kill him and rejuvenate him; he could almost feel the war radiated off his lad. 

“Come on, lad. It’s just for the night. The wee lass will be in good hands.” Eggsy nodded maniacally, his arms outstretched for the ten month old.

Alexander gave her thousands of kisses and reluctantly handed her over, where she kicked, squealed and drooled all over Eggsy’s tie; she was teething. “She’s had a nap and woke around two, and should be good to go down around eight. All the supplies for her cereal bottle are in that bag.” He gestured to a baby pink over the shoulder sack with pastel purple and yellow roses all over it. “And her clothes there.” This time he pointed out a pastel purple with pink roses pack. “She moves around a lot, and--”

“Xander, baby.” Eggsy cupped his son’s cheek. “We’ve got it, okay? It’s not the first time we’ve watched her.”

“First time overnight,” he worried, biting his lower lip. “Call us if you need anything. We will check out right away and come get her.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “What makes you think we’ll need her picked up?” He scoffed, bouncing Sophie on a hip.

Merlin moved Eggsy out of the way before their son could grab her again. “We promise to call if she needs anything, aye? If we need you or Julie, ye will be the first to know.” He herded Alexander out the door. “Relax. Have fun. Sleep. Have sex. But we have her, aye?”

He somehow managed to get Alexander back to his car, with his wife, and on the road. But not after he assured both frantic and wide eyed parents; their little girl would be just fine. And by the laughter and giggles that, not only could be heard from a delightful little girl, echoed through their home from his husband; he knew they’d be just fine.

“Ack! Sophie!” Merlin launched forward, from his spot on the floor, reaching for the naked, partially dry baby.

They’d given her a bath, hoping to lull the little one for the night, only she had about as much energy as a battery; she just kept going, and going and going. He’d had her laid out on the floor with all the necessary supplies to lotion, cream and diaper the young one; there were also hopes of dressing, too.

Sophie giggled and screeched, thinking this was some grand game, as Merlin got on all fours and chased after the tiny bum that was quicker than the wind.

“Ye little rascal.” He managed to catch a tiny foot, stopping her advancements to get away, and earned a shrill of laughter from his granddaughter. “Grandpa was nae done with ye lass.”

“Papapapapapa,” she chanted while Merlin carried her back to finish the job. “Apaaaaa!” She screamed happily.

“Oh we have a lot to say!” Eggsy enthused on his way back in, shaking the bottle they hoped would put her out. Their son said eight, it was now after ten and she showed little signs of sleep. “Were you calling for Papa? Hm? Because Papa has your ba, yeah?”

Sophie wiggled and whined, stretching her small body out as Merlin attempted to diaper her. “Ba! Bababababa.” She babbled, fisting the air with her chubby hands, and managed to slither out beneath Merlin’s grasp before he could get her into jimjams.

“Eggsy!” Merlin sat back on his haunches, watching Sophie crawl up Eggsy to reach her bottle. “I JUST got her so I could dress her!” He groaned, feeling exhausted from the five hours they'd had her; he'd forgotten how much work a baby could be. 

Eggsy grinned like a loon as he scooped Sophie up, and cradled her to his chest to feed her. “You gotta be quicker than that, babe,” he tisked lightheartedly.

Merlin rolled his eyes. “It’s not my fault the lass is part quicksilver, part baby.”

“Wot?!” Eggsy guffawed. “Oh, come on!” He sat back and began to rock. “She ain’t that quick, just a wee babe, innit?” Eggsy leaned down to nuzzle her soft cheek; Merlin sighed lovingly at the two.

“She’s mighty fast, Eggsy. Might take after her Papa.” He pressed a tender kiss to Eggsy’s forehead as he stood, noticing the baby FINALLY started to drift, and collected everything off the floor.

Eggsy beamed up at him and accepted the assistance off the floor; he weren’t a young man anymore.

“Yeah, well, maybe.” He allowed while he lowered Sophie’s small body into the portable crib, singing a lullaby he used to croon for Alexander when he was a baby. “Goodnight, my sweetling.” He whispered around a delicate kiss to her chubby cheek, and lifted away to get ready for bed.

Merlin caught Eggsy on his way into the en suite, wrapping him up in a warm, tight embrace and into a deep kiss.

“I love ye.”

Eggsy grinned up at him, eyes creased with years of laughter and maybe some from worry, and tipped up for another sweet pass of lips.

“I love you, too.”

They were fortunate their granddaughter slept through the night, but counted the minutes to when Alexander and his wife would return. As Eggsy soon discovered, shortly after Sophie woke from a night of slumber, their granddaughter WAS as fast as quicksilver.


End file.
